finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Hastega
.]] Hastega (ヘイスガ, Heisuga), also known as Haste 2, is a spell in the Final Fantasy series. An upgrade of Haste, it usually grants all party members the effect of Haste. Appearances ''Final Fantasy V Hastega is a level 5 Time Magic spell, limited only for use by the Time Mage job class. It is also known as Hast2 in the RPGe translation as well as Haste2 in the ''Anthologies version. Bought for 6,000 gil in Moore, it doubles the speed of the party for the cost of 15 MP. Chrono Controller is the only enemy capable of casting this spell. ''Final Fantasy VI Hastega is a type of Gray Magic, and was named Haste2 in the SNES version. It is learned from the Espers Quetzalli with the rate of 2 and Cactuar at the rate of 5, though Celes can learn it naturally at level 52. The spell costs 38 MP to cast and is vulnerable to Runic. Hastega can be cast by Level 50 Magic and Magic. Final Fantasy X Hastega is one of Tidus's last spells on the Sphere Grid. It costs 30 MP to cast. It is classified as White Magic. Final Fantasy X-2 While not part of the White Magic skillset that can be learned normally, Hastega can still be used through the Mounted Assault Garment Grid by going through both the yellow and blue gates or by equipping the Speed Bracer accessory, and costs 32 MP to cast. Hastega can be cast by Tidus (Colosseum), Cactuar (Colosseum), and Jumbo Cactuar. Final Fantasy XI Hastega is an ability of Garuda, the summoned avatar. It grants haste to all party members within range. Final Fantasy XII Hastega is a Level 7 Time Magick. Purchased in the South Bank Village in the Dalmasca Estersand for 16,600 gil later in the game, it costs (initially) 70 MP to cast. It casts Haste on all allies in range. The spell can also be cast via the Hastega Mote item. In the ''International Zodiac Job System version, Hastega is the highest Time Magick license, Time Magick 10. It is available for two job classes, Time Mage and Machinist, although the Machinist must obtain the license for Famfrit first. The spell Hastega can be found in the Great Crystal in Giruvegan. ''Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings Ashe learns Hastega at level 35. It increases all allies' speed in range. Final Fantasy Tactics Hasteja, also known as Haste 2, is a Time Mage ability. Unlike Haste, Hasteja cannot be reflected or calculated. It has a vertical of one, allowing the player some positioning leeway. It costs 30 MP, has a speed of 15, and costs 550 JP to learn. Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift Hastega is a spell for the Time Mage, learned for 350 AP through the Flame Rod and costing 16 MP to cast, with a range of 3. Unlike Haste, it affects multiple units. Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles Hastega can be cast in multiplayer mode by fusing a Life spell with two Cure spells. Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Ring of Fates Hastega is cast by piling Thundara +1 and Clearara +1. The effect lasts for a long period of time. Dissidia Final Fantasy Hastega is Tidus's special effect when entering EX Mode, and doubles his speed. Gallery Category:Time/Space Magic Category:White Magic Category:Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings Abilities